Se den lille kattekilling
by Wiw
Summary: Shinji can't sleep, and lullabies always do good. KawoShinji Oneshot Very short. Translated version in chapter 2!/Shinji kan ikke sove, og vuggeviser gør altid godt. KawoShinji. Oneshot. Meget kort. Oversatte version i kapitel 2!
1. Se den lille kattekilling

**Disclaimer: **Jeg ejer ikke Neon Genesis Evangelion, 'Se den lille kattekilling' eller 'Ode til Glæden' på nogen måder!

**A/N**: "Engelsk er ikke mit eneste sprog! Men det er sjovt nok mit bedste! P. S. Ja, jeg kan sangen 'Ode til Glæden' udenad på dansk og ja, jeg syntes at 'Se den lille kattekilling' faktisk er en ret voldsom børnesang!" Wilia

* * *

Det var midt om natten da de lå begge ned, i hver sit lille område. Badet i stilhed rumsterede Shinji med sin dyne.

"Kan du ikke sove?" spurgte Kaworu efter et par omgange hvor han havde skubbet dynen fra sig, men krammet den ind til sig sekunder senere og så skubbet den fra sig igen.

"Nej, egentlig ikke…" Hviskede Shinji i mørket. Der var et par sekunder af stilhed indtil Shinji talte igen. "Vil du ikke… synge mig en vuggevise?"

Kaworu smilte bredt af Shinjis barnlige forslag. "Hvorfor?" spurgte han mens han vendte sig om for at se på Shinji, som rødmede så dybt at han kunne se det, selv i mørket.

"Tja… fordi du har en meget smuk- nej, speciel stemme… og det lyder som om du ville være god til at synge… og… og…" sagde han, men tabte sine ord da han vendte sig om og så på Kaworus smilende ansigts udtryk.

"Hvad skal jeg synge?" Spurgte han imens han gled ned fra hans seng, og sad ned ved siden af Shinji der lå ned på madrassen, der var placeret på gulvet.

"Den første 'godnat sang' du kan komme i tanke om!" Grinte han mens han rødmede og prøvede at kigge på alt andet end drengen ved siden af ham.

Kaworu smilte og begyndte let at stryge Shinjis hår imens han stille sang.

"_Se den lille kattekilling _

_- Nej hvor er den sød!_

_Den har søde fine ører _

_Og en pels så blød!"_

Efter at han havde sunget første vers lukkede Shinji øjnene let, Kaworu smilte og sang stille videre.

"_Den kan sige 'Mjav' _

_Og spinde ligesom sin mor!  
Den skal snart få lært at finde_

_Hen hvor musen bor!"_

Shinji smilte let og følte sig så let som en fjer imens Kaworu kærtegnede hans hår.

"_Lille mus kom op ad hullet!_

_Kom og leg tagfat! _

_Har du ikke lyst at lege_

_Med den lille kat?"_

Shinji grinte let da Kaworu holdt op med at synge. "Hvad tænker du på, der får dig til at grine sådan?" spurgte Kaworu nysgerrigt.  
"Ser du… jeg tænker på, om det ikke er en ret voldelig sang, når sangen jo egentlig er tilegnet småbørn…" Kaworu så på ham med et forvirret udtryk, men begyndte så selv at le af den (trods alt) voldelige kendsgerning.  
"Hvad skal jeg så synge?" spurgte Kaworu smilende.  
"Noget der ikke er _nær_ så voldeligt… noget der gør en… **glad**!" Sagde han, og smilte ekstra stort ved det sidste ord, dog stadig imens han rødmede.  
Kaworu smilte let og gav sig til at stryge Shinjis hår igen.

"_Glæde, Herlige Gudinde_

_Funke fra Elysium!_

Vi betræder glad i sinde

_Himmelske, din helligdom!_

_Glæden, det er kendemærket_

_På den evige natur!_

_Glæden! Glæden driver værket_

_I det store verdens ur!" _

Shinji smilte idet han langsomt faldt i søvn. Han opdagede ikke engang da Kaworu holdt op med at synge, eller da han blødt kyssede hans mørkebrune hår.  
"Godnat, Shinji…" Hviskede han i mørket, og kravlede så elegant op i hans egen seng.  
I nattens mørke sov de to piloter, begge med et smil på deres læber imens de drømte om små killinger der jagtede uskyldige mus.


	2. Translation OR 'See the little KittyCat'

**A/N: **Translated! Aren't I awesome?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, "See the little kitty-cat"/"See the little kitten"('Se den lille kattekilling') Or the danish 'Ode to Joy'

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when they were both lying down, each in their own secured little area.

Bathed in silence, Shinji began to make a racket with his sheet.

"You can't sleep?" asked Kaworu after a couple of times where Shinji had pushed away the sheet, only to hug it close to his body a few seconds late, then push it away again.

"No, I'm sorry…" Shinji whispered in the darkness.  
There were a couple of seconds with silence until Shinji spoke again; "Won't you… sing me a lullaby?"

Kaworu smiled widely at Shinjis childish suggestion.  
"Why?" he asked, while turning around to look at Shinji, who were blushing so deeply that he could see it, even in the darkness.

"Well… because you have a very beautiful- no, special voice… and it sounds as if you would be a good singer… and… and…" he said, but dropped his words when he turned around and saw Kaworus smiling expression.

"What do you want me to sing?" he asked while slipping down from his bed, and next to Shinji, who were laying on the futon on the floor.

"The first lullaby that comes to your head!" He laughed while blushing and trying to look at anything but the boy next to him.

Kaworu smiled and began to gently stroke Shinjis hair while he quietly sang:

"_See the little kitty-cat_

_-Gosh, how is it sweet!_

_It has sweet fine ears_

_And a fur so soft!"_

After he had sung the first part, Shinji closed his eyes softly. Kaworu smiled and quietly kept on singing:

" _It can say 'Meow'_

_And purr just like its mother!_

_It will soon learn to __find_

_Where the mouse lives!"_

Shinji smiled softly and felt as light as a feather while Kaworu caressed his hair.

"_Little mouse come up from the whole!_

_Come and play tag!_

_Don't you want to play_

_With the little Cat?"_

Shinji laughed lightly when Kaworu stopped singing.  
"What is it that you are thinking about, that makes you want to laugh like that?" Kaworu asked curiously.

"You see… what I'm thinking of is is the song isn't a tad too violent, when the song is meant for little children? …" Kaworu looked confused at him, but then he began laughing at the (very) violent fact.

"Then what shall I sing?" Kaworu asked smiling.

"Something that's not _so _violent… something that makes you… **happy**!" He said, and smiled even brighter at the last word, yet he was still blushing.

Kaworu smiled lightly and began stroking Shinjis hair again.

"_Joy, Lovely Goddess_

_Funke from Elysium!  
__  
We are happy going to,_

_Heavenly, your__ holiness!_

_Joy, it is the hallmark_

_On the eternal nature!_

_Joy__! Joy drives the work_

_In this worlds giant clock__!" _

Shinji smiled just as he slowly fell asleep.  
He didn't even realise that Kaworu stopped singing, even so he didn't realise when he kissed his dark brown hair.

"Goodnight, Shinji…" He whispered in the darkness, then crawled elegantly up in his own bed.  
In the darkness of the night, both of the pilots slept, both with a smile on their lips as they dreamed of little mice being chased by little kittens.

~The End~


End file.
